


Fish Magnet

by trohmoan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmoan/pseuds/trohmoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little one shot where Pete and Patrick are married. It's the day before their ten year wedding anniversary and Patrick gets to thinking about their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/19462792-fish-magnet-peterick-one-shot

        Patrick walked into the kitchen, going to fix himself and Pete, his husband of 10 years as of tomorrow, some lunch. On the fridge was a magnet shaped like a fish. Metallic and blue, it wasn't the sparkling magnet that caught his eye but the paper it held up. Two old and crumpled tickets dated July 15th, 2003, hung there and Patrick was immediately hit with a strong sense of nostalgia, a wave of memories overcoming him. That had been him and Pete's first date, exactly three years and one day before their marriage. Taking the tickets from underneath the magnet, he held them, welcoming the warm memories.

         _It was a nice, warm summer night in Chicago. Pete had finally gotten up the courage to ask Patrick out two nights before, presenting him with tickets to this undiscovered band's show in a hole in the wall place downtown. They weren't expensive but they both knew how much fun these shows could be, even if the band wasn't the greatest. From what he'd heard, these guys weren't anything special but it was a night out with Patrick, his best friend that he'd been wanting to ask out for a while, so it was bound to turn out great. Right? Pete sure hoped so._

 _Patrick had been hesitant to accept the tickets for fear of messing up the band with their relationship but agreed only after Pete promised not to push it if it didn't work. Pete was excited and nervous, Patrick more nervous than anything as they approached the small venue, a few people in line in front of them to get in._ This is my best friend whom I know better than anyone, why am I nervous? _Patrick asked himself as they waited, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. He glanced over at Pete and he looked nervous but not quite as much as Patrick was._ You're being irrational. Look at Pete, he's hardly nervous. Why are you? _He asked himself, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even hear when the guy at the entrance let them in. Pete grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts and into the venue._

_"Sorry, I kinda zoned out there," Patrick mumbled, suddenly shy. He was never shy around Pete anymore. Labeling their hangout as a "date" had suddenly changed how he was acting._

_Pete smiled at him, warmly saying, "Yeah, I noticed." He pulled them to a booth in the corner where they could still see the stage but talking and looking at each other wouldn't be a problem either. They slid in across from each other. "C'mon Pattycakes. You don't need to be nervous. I'm just Pete."_

_Patrick smiled as Pete told him that and laughed. He had never realized how almost melodic Pete's laugh was until now but hearing it here, in the midst of dingy strangers and an even dingier club, it sounded better than any music the band could play tonight. It was then that Patrick decided this whole date thing was a good idea._

_"You're right. I'm being silly," Patrick agreed, nodding a little. "It's just that calling it a 'date' instead of just 'hanging out' makes me think about the whole thing a little differently."_

_"Well don't. I mean, we are just hanging out with a slightly different aspect to it. You know me, I'm not some girl you hardly know that you're on a date with," Pete told him reassuringly, shooting him a smile that only reinforced his words._

_Patrick nodded, glad he'd said that. "Thank you," he told Pete quietly, feeling better about the situation._

_The band came on a few minutes later, playing a halfway decent intro before launching into their set._ Prism Puck _had been their name and they had never heard another thing about them after that night. The two men didn't really focus too much on the music, though. They spent the night thinking about the other one, talking through the entire set. That night they'd seen an entirely different side of the person sitting across from them. Pete had always been a flirt and Patrick knew it but the way he flirted with him was different, more...Comfortable, like he knew what Patrick would and wouldn't respond well to. To be entirely honest, it was the best first date either of them had ever had._

"Hey babe, what're you doing?" Pete asked, spotting Patrick standing in the kitchen, looking like he was in a daze. Hearing his partner's voice, he snapped out of it, smiling. 

        "Oh, nothing. Just saw these on the fridge," Patrick told him, holding up the tickets he held in his hand, "and was remembering our first date. Thirteen years ago today."

       Pete smiled, remembering the night vividly. Moving behind Patrick, he wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. "And I'm still just as in love with you today as I was then," Pete whispered, being entirely honest. "Maybe even more now."

        Patrick tilted his head back to kiss Pete, soft and quick on the lips. "There's no way you could love me as much as I love you, Pete," he told him, his voice soft and barely audible. 

        "Maybe I'll be able to catch up by the time we're grey haired and sitting in our rocking chairs."


End file.
